Confundida
by Allica.is'm
Summary: "Les diré chicas, como pueden engañar a una multitud de mentirosos y gordos gatos"
1. ¿Soy sólo yo?

**¿Soy sólo yo?**

El Mapache nos había dicho sobre la música viva y no pude sentirme más que emocionada, aunque sabía que tenía un montón de sentimientos encontrados. Mi sueño empezaba a realizarse y las personas que me rodeaban me comprendían a la perfección, porque de una manera u otra, también formaba parte de los suyos. Estaba impaciente y quería que la fecha se acercara, sabía que faltaba poco pero quería, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que el momento llegara, que la gente gritara excitada por nuestra música, por las letras, por nuestra pasión en el escenario, por mi voz…

Es algo extraño, siento que siempre he dicho lo que quiero, pero esta vez era diferente, tantas cosas que decir y ninguna podía salir de mi boca, y no había persona que estuviera para escucharme…

Salí de mi habitación con apenas mi chamarra de piel y debajo de ella, un camisón bastante ligero. El maldito frío me hizo estremecer un rato, hasta que deje de sentirlo. En mi boca llevaba un cigarro y en mis manos una lata de cerveza, como si estuviera celebrando. Caminé hasta el pequeño río donde los del staff y nosotros estamos pescando. Entonces vi una figura masculina que claramente reconocí, era Yasu, que fumaba distraídamente, aunque yo sabía que no debía fiarme, seguramente, estaba pensando en alguna cosa, parecía que su mente nunca dejaba de trabajar.

-¿Qué estás planeando en la oscuridad, Abogado Oscuro? –le dije caminando con cuidado hacia él-

-¿Y tú, que haces aquí? ¿No ves que es peligroso salir en la noche? –Sonó algo preocupado- Abrígate bien. –comentó al ver mi "vestimenta"-

-No puedo dormir por culpa del Mapache.

-Deberías dormir ahora, porque cuando regresemos a Tokio, vamos a estar más ocupados.

-¿Dormimos juntos? –le dije con un tono intento de seducción-

-De acuerdo –me respondió con una voz que me dejo helada- Estoy bromeando –soltó después de ver mi reacción-

-¡Qué chiste de mal gusto! –me hice la ofendida mientras me tiraba al pasto- Porque realmente estás enamoradísimo de mí…

No sé porque lo dije… pensaba que Yasu, me trataba como me trataba porque era la novia de Ren y sin embargo, también sentía que había otro interés, pero nunca pensé tomármelo tan en serio como para decírselo.

-Así es… -me dijo tranquilo-

Me dieron ganas de llorar y sentí en mis ojos un poco del ardor que se siente cuando una lágrima se va a escapar. Ese comentario...''quizás estaba jugando'', pensé, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que era de verdad, que Yasu me quería, además, sabía que él no era ese tipo de hombre que juega con sus palabras.

- Tal vez exagere, ahora no sé como disimular.

Bueno, eso acababa con mi pequeña sospecha.

-¿Ya ves, Calvo? ¿Qué estás planeando?

-Nada. Tú solo tienes que cantar…

Pero, Yasu… Yo pienso que en estos dos años y medio, el lazo que tengo contigo, es más fuerte que el que tengo con Ren… Por eso supongo que tengo estas ganas inmensas de llorar…Tú siempre me has visto así, en esa situación. Me vuelvo a poner el cigarro en los labios, intentando distraerme y contener esto.

Dime Yasu… ¿Si se diera la oportunidad, si yo fuera en serio, seriamos capaces de…?

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Este es mi primer fic sobre Nana... Aún no tengo idea de si va a ser un capítulo solamente o será una historia... Depende cuantos lectores registre y si alguno me deja un review xDDD Si esto se convierte en historia será un Nana x Yasu... y contaré un final como yo me imagino, porque ya sabemos que Ai Yazawa nos dejo colgados con el manga.**

**Me hubiera gustado ver a Nana y a Yasu juntos después de lo de Ren (después de que la dejo y después de cierto incidente -que no comento para los que no hayan leído el manga-) Y como Yazawa no me escuchó hago esto xDDD**

**Muchas Gracias por leer!**


	2. ¿Oye Ren, me escuchas?

**¿Oye… Ren, me escuchas?**

Al recibir la noticia, quería hacerme la fuerte, supongo que era porque no lo entendí en ese momento. Misato-chan (*), Ginpei, Yasu… están a mi alrededor, ellos lloran en silencio. Me preguntar como iremos.

-Tengo trabajo… -encendí el cigarro-

-Despídete de Ren, es la última vez que lo verás. –me dice Yasu con la voz casi apagada-

Acepto porque el tono con el que me lo dijo, bastó para convencerme. Seguramente debes pensar que soy una mala esposa por eso… ¿pero que importa ya?

Siempre creí que la primera en morir sería yo… o quizás no lo creí, pero quería hacerlo… porque sin ti no tendría nada…porque no sería capaz de soportarlo y ahora… estoy de nuevo sola, me abandonaste en medio de la turbulencia. ¡Sabías que te necesitaba! ¡Sabías que te amaba más que a nadie en este mundo!

* * *

No estaba equivocada cuando dije que Trapnest me quitaba todo lo que quería, porque ahí en tus manos estaba la prueba, pero sé que cuando nos veamos en el infierno, tú podrás darme una excusa, cualquier excusa que para ese punto no servirá de nada…

No sé si me estás escuchando o si me estoy volviendo en verdad loca, pero no soporto la idea de tener que quedarme con todo esto hasta el final de mis días…

Los demás me consuelan, me dicen palabras de aliento… pero ninguna explicación sobre porque me dejaste…lo único que me consuela es que Hachiko está conmigo… aunque igual me dejará para irse con Takumi…tú eras el único que podía salvarme de la soledad o al menos eso sentía…

Yasu, ahora mismo, está peor que yo. Ustedes dos eran como hermanos, se conocían desde pequeños y aún así, encuentra fuerzas para consolarme. Quiero hacer algo por él, quiero realmente ser su apoyo, ayudarlo, tanto, como él lo ha hecho conmigo.

Miu está a su lado y mi egoísmo y celos salen en un mal momento.

Los recuerdos fluyen, cuando te fuiste a Tokyo, cuanto regresamos, tu última despedida pidiendo tus estúpidas revistas… ¡Ah, sí! Esa vez me dijiste si sería feliz con que Yasu abandonara a Miu… No pude responderte, quizás era para no lastimarte o porque no quería aceptarlo aún cuando lo comprendía…

La respuesta es algo cliché…

No puedo obligar a nadie a hacer lo que yo quiera…

Bonito regalo de cumpleaños…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, este capítulo es más fácil de identificar... **

**Gracias a las chicas que agregaron a sus favoritos! Aquí está esto en agradecimiento, espero poder subir capítulos regularmente, porque después de esto, empieza la historia. Con este, me estaba debatiendo... no sabía realmente que hacer, pero vale la pena arriesgarse!**

***Ahhh... Escribí ''Misato-Chan'' porque a pesar de que todos ya sabemos que el nombre de ella es ''Mai'', los de la banda la siguen llamando así xD**


	3. Una canción para

**Una canción para…**

Estaba un poco agotada mentalmente, pero estaba decidida a levantarme, costara lo que costara…. Sólo que los demás no me dejaban. Me asfixiaban un poco, pero de cierta forma creía entender por qué. Yo no quería admitirlo, pero tal vez era demasiado evidente, aunque yo quisiera hacerme la fuerte, era demasiado débil.

Hachi viene todos los días, nos hace de comer y platica conmigo de cualquier cosa, como de la novela que veíamos juntas, cosas que veía en las tiendas, etc. Pero nunca platicaba conmigo de su bebé, o de Takumi, o de cómo iban las cosas afuera, para mí eso estaba bien, aunque sabía que no podía seguir así por mucho tiempo.

Yasu se aparece pocas veces por aquí, sólo me ve un rato, intenta hacerme hablar pero no consigo hacerlo; estando frente a él, en estos momentos, me hace sentir pequeña y vulnerable, las palabras se niegan a salir y me rehúso a corresponder a sus muestras de apoyo. Francamente, no sé cómo es que Yassan tiene todavía la fuerza para intentar ayudarme. Hace poco, aprendí a ver más allá de sus gafas oscuras y aunque las use, ya puedo saber lo que le sucede y que está pasando por su mente. Todo lo que está sufriendo, es lo mismo que yo sufro. Es un poco extraño, porque no creí que comprendería a alguien más que no fuera Ren.

Pienso que el dolor es lo que une a la gente…

* * *

Hachi me invitó a ver la televisión un rato, aunque no tengo nada que hacer, casi no la veo, ya que Yuri-Chan siempre está ahí, y me incomoda un poco su presencia, porque no puedo evitarlo, me gustaría que ella no fuera novia de Nobu, pero no soy nadie para decidir sobre eso.

-Vamos, Nana, camina más rápido. –me dice Hachi, a pesar de que ella no hace lo que me ordena, a sus cinco meses, su panza no la permite moverse ya como quisiera.- ¡Empezará pronto!

Desde el pasillo se escuchaba los comentarios de un programa de televisión. Seguramente, Yuri-Chan estaba ahí.

-_"Gente cercana a la cantante, nos ha informado que su condición ha empeorado bastante en estos días…"_

Apenas entramos, el cotilleo acabó, y sonó la canción de entrada de la telenovela. Dentro, sentada frente la mesa, estaba Miu quien intentó poner su mejor rostro de tranquilidad, aunque era evidente que no lo lograba.

-¿Verán la tele? –preguntó a Hachi, siento que se le dificulta hablar conmigo-

-Sí ¿Quieres verla con nosotras? –Miu negó con la cabeza-

-Tengo otras cosas que hacer… -alegó mientras salía-

-Nana, quita esa cara, por eso es que la espantas.

¿Cara? ¿Qué cara? Según yo, me encuentro de lo más normal.

Nos sentamos a ver la televisión y no evité reírme al escuchar a Hachi cantar el final de la canción, disimuladamente vi hacia su vientre y noté como lo tocaba, con suavidad y casi podía sentir el amor con el que hacia ese simple acto.

-Ya no falta tanto… -murmuré inconsciente, Hachi se rió en silencio-

-Un poco más y Satsuki nacerá. –miró hacia abajo y sonrío- ¿Quieres tocar? Está pateando… -me tomó la mano y la colocó justo donde sentía el empuje. - ¿Qué sientes, Nana?

-¿Eh? –la miré confundía, ella se rió un poco. Después de razonar unos segundos, contesté- Al parecer es fuerte, seguro que tu bebé será quien golpee a Takumi cuando te haga sufrir. –le sonreí, dándole a entender que era broma-

-¿Oye, Nana, a ti te hubiera gustado tener un bebé? –preguntó suavemente, mi impresión rápidamente se dibujo en mi rostro-

-No creo que yo sirva como madre… -me limité a responder-

Hachi ya no habló más conmigo durante ese rato, quizá por la novela, no lo sé. Sentía como un tipo de inquietud dentro mío ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo, si yo me hubiera embarazado? ¿Cambiaría el hecho de que Ren ya no está conmigo? ¿Se hubiera evitado? Yo sé cuanto Ren quería un bebé, un hijo propio, formar una familia. Y él, sabía perfectamente que no podía dárselo porque no me sentía con la confianza de hacerlo y de quererlo.

Suspiré mientras me levantaba de la silla y me asomaba a la ventana, era hora de que Yasu llegara. Debía admitirlo, siempre me entusiasmaba y me llenaba de alivio el que estuviera a lado mío. Esta vez quiero poder hablar con él y contarle que quiero que los Black Stones vuelvan a tocar y que me siento muchísimo mejor y totalmente preparada para cantar.

-¿Nana, esperas a Yasu? –me dijo Hachi uniéndose a mí en la ventana del edificio.- Parece que tardará más hoy…

Yasu había dejado el trabajo a causa del incidente con el reportero de Search, y ahora, se la pasaba arreglando los asuntos pendientes de la banda. No sabía que tanto hablaba con "El Mapache"… pero sí, que no solo se reunía con él, también con los de Cookie Music, los de la agencia de Trapnest.

-¿Crees que ya puedo volver a trabajar? –murmuré mirando hacia el frente, al mismo tiempo, un taxi se estacionó en la acera contraria a nuestro edificio.-

No vi el rostro de Hachi cuando me respondía, pero por su voz alegre, juraría que estaba muy iluminado.

-¿Es en serio, quieres volver a cantar, ya?

No respondí, cierto hombre me había desconcentrado. Sonreí y creo que incluso, me ruborice. Él, era parte de mi todo.

* * *

Bajamos a la recepción a recibir a Yasu, quien como siempre venía con sus gafas y ataviado de traje. Mostró una sonrisa agradable mientras por primera vez, desde lo de Ren, lo saludaba hablando.

-Hay algo… ¿Sabes? Quiero hablar… sobre la banda. –le dije firmemente, me esperaba una negativa o que me dijera "No es el momento", pero no-

-De acuerdo, Nana.

-Iré a servir la cena. –dijo Hachi, quien se metió al elevador-

Nobu, Shin y Mai se nos habían unido a la cena y me pareció volver a los días antiguos, donde nos emborrachábamos celebrando algo. Esta vez, también celebraríamos algo y sería el renacer de nuestra música. Podíamos hacerlo.

-¿Y de qué querías hablar, Nana? –preguntó seriamente Yasu-

-Quiero que volvamos ya al trabajo, Calvo. –dije firmemente para sorpresa de todos- Ya fue suficiente de este descanso, Blast debe regresar.

Un silencio se apoderó de la habitación, para mi desagrado, pensé que todos lo querían y que lo esperaban tarde o temprano. Miré a mí alrededor, sólo veía confusión.

-¿Nana-San está segura? –preguntó Shin que, desde que intenté remplazarlo con Ren, me habló con más respeto y un poco de temor, seguramente pensaba que me enojaría por contrariarme.

-¿Yasu, qué opinas? –preguntó Nobu, mirando al líder-

-Es tu banda, Yassan, tú la iniciaste. También es tu decisión. –agregué-

Hachi y Mai estaban de espectadoras, sentía como miraban a todos, y sentí que ambas me apoyaban.

-Hablaré con los de la disquera, si ellos quieren, adelante. –contestó, pero no estaba tan emocionado como creí-

-¡Bien! –se animó a gritar Hachi- ¡Felicidades, chicos!

Nobu y Shin asintieron contentos. Mai se apuró a tomar el teléfono y marcó a Ginpei para comunicarle la noticia.

-Nobu, en cuanto puedas, compón la mejor canción para que Blast vuelva al ataque. –le pedí con una sonrisa- Confío en que lo hagas.

-Cuenta con eso. Aunque por el momento, ya tengo varias partituras. Mañana las traeré.

-Shin, ve practicando, no quiero errores. –él asintió- Los ensayos empezarán en cuanto tenga listas las letras para las canciones. –organicé todo, ya quería empezar, en cuanto más pronto estuviéramos listos, sería mejor.

-Nana-san, Ginpei-san y Kawano-san vienen en media hora a hablar con la banda, para concretar detalles.

-De acuerdo… -le dije-

Hachi sacó algunas latas de cerveza del refrigerador, junto con algunas sodas. Brindamos por el regreso de Blast y por el futuro que nos esperaba. Estoy segura, Black Stones confirmará que es la mejor banda.

* * *

Pasaron tres semanas y ya teníamos confirmado nuevo sencillo, trabajamos arduamente en la canción todos. Era una canción rock, como las que solía componer Nobu, con un toque pop. Me costó muchísimo elegir una canción, Nobuo tenía bastantes y algunas sonaban muy tristes, aunque eran muy buenas, más que buenas; había mejorado, se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los mejores guitarristas. Shin era igualmente bueno, y ya no se quejaba durante las prácticas. Y Yasu, bueno, daba a todo en la batería. Todos teníamos el ánimo de empezar de nuevo.

La letra surgió poco a poco, me costó un poco terminarla, y regularmente en los ensayos tarareaba lo que faltaba de letra o inventaba el resto. Llevaba algo de tiempo sin cantar y mi voz lo resintió un poco, a veces, estaba más ronca de lo normal pero con el paso de los días volvió a ser mi preciosa voz.

Al final, la letra quedó. Me llevó un mes terminarla, nunca me gustaba y terminaba borrando el avance. ¿El resultado? Excelente según los demás. La verdad no lo sé, estaba concentrada en demostrar mis sentimientos.

-_ "Con los dedos entumecidos, sacaré los acordes en la guitarra… sollozando interpretaré la última canción. Mi niña durmiente, no me detengas"_ ¿Por qué en masculino? –preguntó Shin-

-Porque Nana a veces es un hombre –interrumpió Nobu, seguidamente lo golpee-

-Idiota… -le dije a Nobu- Shin, no preguntes, simplemente me gustó así.

_-"Aún si canto, tú no puedes oírme… encontraremos otro camino" "No quiero perderte, pero debes aprender a vivir tu vida" "No sabes cuánto te amo, simplemente te llamaré" _Tiene bastante inglés…

-Ya, Nobu, ya lo sé…

-¿Crees que puedas cantarlo?

-¿Quién escribió la canción?

-Ya entendí… -dijo con un mohín-

Yasu no comentó nada de la canción, y se limitó a escuchar las opiniones de los demás. Toco la batería mientras nosotros discutíamos si debíamos cambiarle algo a la letra. Y eso me inquieto. Después de eso, ensayamos la canción completa, y la letra, lo que yo puse, traté de que fuera lo mejor. Sentí que mi voz se podía escuchar en cualquier lado, lo hice, esperando que ese alguien me escuchara. No quería que Yasu se mostrara así, casi indiferente, esta vez, mi voz, la canción, mi sentimiento, eran para él.

* * *

Hola! Bueno, llevo cerca de cerca meses o más sin actualizar... una disculpa sincera a los que me siguen, mis tareas, la falta de inspiración y la otra serie que llevo, me absorbieron y deje de lado ésta. Trataré de tardarme menos en el próximo capítulo, mes y medio a lo mucho, porque también quiero que esta historia acabe y no quiero dejarlos nuevamente colgados.

Gracias a **Lunatera** y a **HaRuHiI UzUeVanS** por agregarme a sus favoritos.

Amm, para el próximo capítulo, creo que empezaré a escribir en 3era persona, me es mucho más fácil. La letra de la canción pertenece a "**cocoon**" de **Anna Tsuchiya**, apenas leí la traducción y me encantó, por eso pensé en incluirla.

Muchas gracias a todos. Espero nos leamos pronto!


	4. Control remoto

**Control remoto**

Teníamos que levantarnos temprano, la agenda así lo requería pero mi cuerpo se negaba a moverse, mis ojos cerrados huían de la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana a través de la cortina; y me aferraba a la manta que me cubría. La noche anterior, nos había "obligado" a ensayar tantas veces como pudiéramos, lo cual no fue lo mejor.

Las viejas canciones sonaron en aquel estudio, los recuerdos surgieron y pudimos transportarnos hasta la época en que Blast apenas debutaba. De un momento a otro, los acordes de "Zero" llegaron a mis oídos, todo por el idiota de Nobu. Una sonrisa melancólica estaba en mis labios y con tristeza, mi voz invadió la música. Después de eso bebimos un rato y las cajetillas de cigarros se agotaron rápido, junto con nuestros ánimos.

La puerta sonó con insistencia, es Misato… no Mai-Chan (aun no me acostumbro a llamarla así), seguramente quiere que ya salga. Son las siete de la mañana, apenas he dormido, pero eso no importa mucho. Hoy es la sesión de fotos para la portada del sencillo. Esta vez, decidieron que nosotros apareceríamos en la portada ¡Con lo que quería que Junko dibujara!

-¡Ya voy! – grité al tiempo en que me ponía perezosamente de pie-

Tomé un pantalón desgastadísimo, y una blusa cualquiera, me puse mis botas, pienso que debería comprar otras, así como debería renovar mi guardarropa. No es que de verdad quiera, pero supongo que a estas alturas es necesario.

* * *

Para llegar al estudio fotográfico nos dividimos en equipos, a mí, me tocó con ir con Nobu y con Mai-Chan. Al fin me alegré de que me cambiaran, siempre era con el Calvo y con Ginpei, así que este cambio me puso de humor.

Nobu y yo no hablamos mucho, pero en determinado momento, sentí ganas de recordar nuestra "otra vida", cuando era yo, una joven hermosa y cuando él era aún más escandaloso y torpe. Me contuve ¿Era correcto que volviera al pasado? Digo, esos eran buenos tiempos (maravillosos a mí parecer) aunque no creo que al final, remover memorias y abrir cicatrices por pura diversión, esté bien.

La locación era una casa de estilo occidental, más o menos grande; al parecer se les había ocurrido grabar ahí el video promocional, una decisión rápida pero por mí, estaba bien. Me impresionó la entrada, la puerta grande de madera en color chocolate con un picaporte imponente, sus paredes blancas y los rosales justo a un lado ¡Muy a mi estilo!

-¡Buenos días a todos! –grité a fin de que los del staff me escucharan-

-Nana-sama, necesitamos maquillarla –me habló Mai-Chan-

-Bieeen… -contesté sin muchos ánimos- ¿Y los demás? –pregunté, lo cierto es que el auto en el que iban Yassan y Shin no había llegado aún-

-Están en camino.

Mika-San estaba ya lista en una de las habitaciones acondicionada como camerino. Me senté como siempre frente al tocador y esperé a que empezara. Me observé en el espejo, no creía que fuera yo… ¿Cuánto tiempo sin cortarme el pelo? Lo llevaba como en la preparatoria, sólo que sin el fleco. Me reí un poco y oculté bajo una falsa sonrisa mi sentir. Alcé el rostro y Mika-San empezó con lo suyo; no puse mucha atención, solo veía pasar frente mío varias brochas y pinceles. Ella me contó sobre lo que había escuchado hacia semanas en la T.V., hablaban de mí, parecía que había un rumor que decía que casi estaba al borde del suicidio por lo ocurrido con Ren. Me indigné muchísimo, pero no podía hacer nada… sólo trabajar y demostrar lo equivocados que estaban.

-Son unos estúpidos… -murmuré por lo bajo-

-Nana, el mundo del espectáculo siempre está lleno de esos rumores; lo cierto es que, a la mayoría de comentaristas y reporteros, no les importa si dañan la reputación de alguien con lo que dicen o si hablan con mentiras. –me dijo mientras empezaba a maquillar mis labios de un pálido rosa-

-¿No hay rojo? –pregunté al verme, intenté desviar el tema, sabía que no era bueno platicar más de ese tema-

-Si te pongo el rojo con las sombras que traes vas a parecer del barrio rojo –dijo entre risas-

-Seré la Reina del distrito –contesté con una ligera sonrisa mientras colocaba el labial-

Se habían puesto a rizarme el pelo y parecía una muñeca de cabaret, con los labios rojos, la piel blanca y mis ojos enmarcados en un azul marino. Luego, me vistieron con una mini de tul azul y una blusa de tirantes roja, medias de red negras y unas botas que llegaban debajo de las rodillas.

Pasé a la habitación contigua donde ya se escuchaba ruido, seguramente ya habían llegado. Nobu ya estaba vestido y listo para empezar, llevaba un saco a rallas grises sobre una playera rasgada de color blanco y unos pantalones roídos en varios sitios de color negro. Shin llevaba una camisa a cuadros amarillos, una playera negra y unos pantalones a juego. Yasu… bueno, digamos que en su guardarropa nunca hay más que trajes de dos piezas.

-Hola… -saludé mientras ofrecía unos cigarros, que la mayoría declino- ¿Nadie? Bueno…

-Tardaste demasiado, Nana –me dijo Nobu que estaba alucinado con las guitarras que habían traido: una Gibson negra parecida a la suya, una Fender blanca y dos acústicas- llevábamos un rato aquí.

-No molestes, además no me tardé.

Sentía una mirada sobre mí, muy intensa, instintivamente voltee y vi al Calvo mirando a mi dirección aunque enseguida vi que no me estaba observando, sino que veía a través de la ventana a los rosales que estaban sembrados.

-Nana-San… le queda bien el atuendo. –me dijo Shin a modo de elogio-

-Gracias –respondí- aunque siento que parezco un payaso… -Nobuo y él se echaron a reír-

La sesión de fotos empezó apenas eso y nos llevamos cerca de tres horas, como escenario tuvimos la sala de la casa. Tomé la Gibson y me coloqué en un sofá de color azul marino, sería el centro de atención en la portada, los chicos se habían situado alrededor mío, la mayoría de las fotos eran parecidas, aunque no me dio tiempo de ver todas, teníamos que comenzar a filmar.

La historia del clip era bastante simple: una chica que está en una relación color de rosa, ella se desespera de esto pues sabe que todo es una fantasía, entiende que aunque ama a su pareja ya no pueden estar juntos.

-Fácil… -dije mientras bebía una botella de agua-

-Sí, en realidad es bastante fácil –nos dijo el director- Para tu pareja teníamos contemplado un extra pero creo que te será más cómodo trabajar con alguien de la banda ¿Te parece?

-Sí, por qué no… ¿Y quién será mi victima?

-Nobuo-kun…

-¡¿Yo? –preguntó al borde de la locura- ¡¿Por qué?

-Pues como verás, aquí hay una guitarra acústica, queremos que el video se vea lo más real posible y eso incluye tener a alguien que sepa tocarla. –respondió el director- Haremos unas tomas en las que estarás tocando y una donde discutan, será todo. Pero primero empezaremos con las de la banda, será mejor.

Nos movimos a un garaje, desentonaba con el resto de la casa porque no tenía paredes blancas, bueno siquiera tenía pintura de forma que se veía el concreto gris; una enredadera se había apoderado de una de ellas y subía por el techo. No habían puesto muebles u otra cosa y había luz pero no inundaba eso y el piso tenía agua… tenía el toque underground que no debía faltar. Vistos desde enfrente, Nobu estaba a la izquierda, Yasu detrás de mí y Shin a la izquierda.

En este sencillo debíamos esmerarnos más de lo normal, el doble si podíamos. Este era el primer sencillo después del álbum, de lo de Ren y de lo de Shin. Sino vendíamos, lo volveríamos a intentar, yo sabía. Pero tenía miedo a que esta vez, de verdad fracasáramos. De cierta forma, sabía que seríamos criticados intensamente, por todo y no me importaba. Blast resurgiría, Blast volvería a triunfar. Y yo… bueno, me vendería mientras empezaba a ser una mujer.

Las escenas con la banda nos llevaron el resto del día en parte gracias a mí y es que revisando las tomas me daba cuenta que mi actuación no me gustaba, parecía que cantaba por cantar y mi rostro –según yo- no mostraba nada. Continuamente los chicos me decían que no me había mostrado tan expresiva en ningún video, pero para mí no dejaban de ser tomas mediocres. Casi a las 11 de la noche, después de escenas en las que tocábamos, el Director dijo lo que me temía:

-¡Buen trabajo por hoy, muchas gracias!

-¿En serio es todo? –pregunté entre enojada y decepcionada-

-Sí, Nana-Chan, el trabajo de hoy se ha acabado. Deberías irte a descansar…

-Vale… ¡Graciaaaaas! ¡Buen trabajo! –grité antes de meterme al "camerino" para cambiarme y desmaquillarme.

Cuando entré Mika-San ya tenía preparado el tocador con un montón de cremas y demás cosas.

-¡Te esforzaste mucho! –me felicitó mientras me extendía la maleta donde llevaba mi ropa-

-¡Ja! ¿Tú crees? –dije escéptica-

-¡Es verdad, Nana! Y fue muy notorio, trataste de que tu mirada fuera melancólica como se requería.

-Gracias, Mika… aunque sigo sin creerlo. –dije un tanto apenada. Mi intención debo decir, no era mostrar eso, sino una especie de coraje.

Porque por eso había sido escrita esa canción. Me daba un poco de coraje todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Estaba pensando en Ren, en Hachi y en Yasu cuando la escribí. No sé… aún seguía mal porque Hachi se había ido con Takumi; lo de Ren no necesita explicación… y Yassan bueno, sentía que desde lo de la foto de Search nuestra amistad se había fracturado un poco.

Y además, me daban celos porque estaba con Myu. Pero yo era una necia, debía empezar a vivir mi vida sin recurrir siempre a él, porque Yassan ya empezaba a vivir la suya.

* * *

Al día siguiente nos levantaron a la misma hora para que Nobu y yo grabáramos el resto de escenas; Yassan y Shin accedieron a acompañarnos motivados por el hecho de que se iban a divertir viéndonos al Enano y a mí haciendo tomas de enamorados. Creo que en ese momento, al amenazarlos de golpearlos si reían, ellos vieron que ya me encontraba mejor.

Las escenas se grabarían en la sala a la que habían acondicionado de forma que pareciera un piso completo. Era minúsculo, pero acentuaba la "sensación de intimidad".

Creí que todo acabaría rápido pero no tome en cuenta de que me iba a reír de los gestos de Nobu. Me senté en la cama, bueno, en realidad me semi-acosté porque me dolía el abdomen de tanto reírme. El Director al principio se reía, a la cuarta toma dejó de hacerlo y terminó dándonos un pequeño receso para que nos concentráramos y dejáramos de reírnos.

Nobuo apenado tomó la guitarra acústica y empezó a tocar mientras Yasu y Shin se acercaban a nosotros. _Genial, ahora tendría esa melodía en la cabeza._

-Nana, deja de reírte. –sugirió el Calvo-

-Dile a Nobu que deje de hacer caras, no lo toma en serio.

-Lo siento ¿sí? –dijo un tanto molesto porque lo culpaba a él- Pero es imposible verte con ojos de amor.

-Nobu-san no sabe actuar –comentó con una ligera sonrisa Shin- nunca lo ha sabido.

-¡Ustedes son unos mentirosos, por eso el actuar les sale de forma natural! –se defendió sin dejar de rasgar la guitarra; me reí de su comentario, tenía razón, nosotros no éramos igual de honestos que él.-

-Sabes, deberías pensar que estás con Yuri-chan –le aconsejó para mi sorpresa (y molestia) Yassan-

-Es buena idea –comenté con sarcasmo- Yo, por ejemplo, no dejo de pensar en Sid, el hombre perfecto.

Inmediatamente seguimos con las grabaciones. Y nos quedó todo a la primera toma, supongo que Nobuo había hecho caso a Yassan porque ya no hacia caras cuando yo le decía "Mi amor", o frases así de empalagosas, intentando por mi parte representar en esas tomas todos los gestos que Hachi tenía con él: trataba de que mis ojos brillaran cuando le sonreía, sonrojarme y esas cosas. Esperaba que en serio lograra eso, porque si no habría pasado todo el día comportándome de forma tonta.

Luego venía "la escena difícil", no, no se trataba de un beso, sino de una pelea. Me reí ante como había llamado el director a tal toma y después seguí prestándole atención a sus indicaciones donde me decía que la guitarra que con tanto amor había tratado Nobu iba a "morir" en mis manos.

-¡¿Por qué? –preguntó sorprendido por la destructiva idea-

-Es… bueno, digamos que representa el momento en que "ustedes dos" rompen "su amor".-respondió el hombre con una sonrisa ante la brillante metáfora-

-Vamos, Nobu, es una guitarra y además no es tuya. –dije intentando convencerlo-

-Para ti es fácil decirlo...

Las indicaciones siguieron: que tomara la guitarra de esta u otra forma, que no mirara la cámara durante el gritoneo, que debía de hacer que la primera toma quedara pues sólo teníamos otra guitarra para remplazarla.

-Enójate, nena, lo suficiente para romperla. –el Director levantó los pulgares en señal de apoyo.-

Tomé la guitarra de la cama y empecé a agitarla en el aire, pesándola y tratando de calcular que tanta fuerza debía ocupar como para romperla. Ensayé la cara que pondría pero los chicos insistían en que no parecía real.

-Tampoco es por un Oscar –comenté sarcástica-

-Nana-Chan, vamos a empezar ya es lo último.

-Sí, sí… Vamos, Nana, enójate, enójate.

-Empecemos a grabar desde ahora ¿sí? Dile lo que quieras a Nobu-kun.

-¡Oiga! –gritó molesto y Shin empezó a reír.-

De un momento a otro, Yassan se levantó con el móvil pegado a la oreja, sin evitarlo lo seguí con la mirada y noté como sonreía.

-Te hablo al rato, Miu. –dijo con la voz hiper baja, para que no se escuchara pero debido al silencio pude escucharlo.

_Gracias Yasu…_ "Inexplicablemente" me había enfadado y de un momento a otro empecé a maldecir a Nobuo, gritándole y aventando las cosas que habían dejado en la cama a propósito. El Enano puso cara de susto y se alejaba a medida en que yo arrojaba todo. Y entonces, aquí venía la escena. Tomé la guitarra con mis manos y reprochándole cosas de las que ahora no recuerdo la golpee contra el piso fuerte, lográndola romper. Le eché una mirada de dolor y coraje a Nobu, entonces me di cuenta de que me había pasado porque mi mandíbula temblaba. Estaba llorando. Y mucho. Nobuo se me quedo viendo y supo que algo andaba mal y de inmediato se lanzó a abrazarme, intentando consolarme.

-¡Y… corteeeee! –gritó el Director- ¡Muy bien, Nana-Chan!

No se había dado cuenta de que eso no había sido actuación.

-Nana… tranquila, ¿Qué pasó? –me susurró para que nadie escuchara, pero me era imposible darle una respuesta.

De nuevo era su culpa y esta vez, había huido de mí sin tratar de consolarme. Cuando me levanté del suelo con ayuda de Shin, Yassan ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

Hola! Una super mega grande disculpa u_u cuatro meses, de nuevo u_u'. Lo siento muchísimo, pero la escuela no me dejaba TTwTT. Pero bueno, ahorita ando de vacaciones, así que me esmeraré en subir algo pronto.

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo al leer la historia**. Gracias a **Anne de Shinomori** por su review en el capítulo anterior y por meterme a sus favoritos.

Unas aclaraciones:

1. Puse la canción de Zero en uno de los primeros párrafos porque, si no mal recuerdo, esa canción es ocupada en el anime como una de las primeras canciones de Blast (cuando todavía estaban en el pueblo).

2. Ahh… donde Mika-San dice "Vas a parecer del barrio rojo" y Nana responde "Seré la reina del distrito" es una referencia a la canción "**Kabuki-Chou no Joou**" (Traducido como "La Reina del Kabuki-Chou" o "La Reina del Distrito Kabuki" ) de **Shiina Ringo**. Espero entiendan lo que quise decir con eso xD. La frase "Me vendo mientras me convierto en mujer" también es de esa canción. Aquí, bueno, es como lo que dice Nana cuando saldrá en el programa en vivo, que todo está preparado.

3. El título... tomado de la canción "Remote Controller" es de Shiina Ringo también. Habla sobre como ella pierde su control remoto (sí, un mando, el de su estéreo me parece xD) pero me pareció que la letra se ajustaba a la situación. ¿Por qué tanta referencia hacia Shiina Ringo? Porque leí que en ella se basó Ai Yazawa para crear a Nana, además la mujer canta y compone cosas hermosas 3.

Bueno, cambió mi nick a "**Allica. is 'm**" porque el otro ya no me gustaba, además este incluye mis nombres y el sufijo "ism" que me encanta xD Por cierto, en mi perfil está el nombre por el que me pueden encontrar en facebook, ahí pongo cuando subo los capítulos. Dicho esto, me despido.

Gracias nuevamente y nos leemos!


	5. Historia del espionaje

**Historia del espionaje**

La gente habla maliciosamente de mí… ¿Querían que nunca me levantara? ¿Qué me quedara tirada, llorando, por la pérdida de Ren? Pues lo siento a todos, lo nuestro al parecer no tenía futuro, por mucho que lucháramos, por mucho que creyésemos que si lo había. Él y yo. Ren y Nana. Nosotros ya no formábamos uno solo. Y nadie sabía cuánto me dolía el haberme dado cuenta… Pero también deberían entender que las personas no son eternas y que aunque jures amor eterno, es algo que simplemente no se puede cumplir… Y en nuestra situación, tristemente pude haber aplicado el "Hasta que la muerte nos separé" Y sorpresa, el destino lo decidió así.

Tampoco entiendo a nuestra sociedad… Algunas ocasiones, saliendo de los programas a donde somos invitados, nos encontramos con fanáticos o personas que simulan serlo o que fueron en un pasado, gente que va a gritarnos cosas desagradables que por más que uno quiere hacer como que no importan, si lo hacen. ¿No deberíamos ser juzgados por nuestro talento? ¡Deberían hacer a un lado nuestra vida personal!

En fin…

Hace una semana y media que el sencillo salió a la venta y no nos fue tan mal, pero para la disquera no deja de ser perdida. Nos están haciendo darle muchísima promoción, en todos lados: radio, programas de tv, comerciales, revistas… Y lo admito, me encuentro cansada, pero aún así trato de poner mi mejor cara y esforzarme porque era lo que tenía que hacer y era mi deseo estar ocupada si con eso lograba triunfar.

Mai-Chan está pegadísima conmigo, dándome ánimos y apoyo, no hay forma en que no deje de estar en deuda con ella, y no sólo con ella, sino con la banda que aguanta todo esto. Sé que no me equivoco y que este es el tipo de vida que debo de tener. Aunque pese.

Hace algún tiempo que no veo a Hachi y siento que me perderé del nacimiento de la bebé. Aunque de cierta forma, lo prefiero; no sé cara tendría que poner cuando me pidiera sostenerla en brazos, o que haría al ver que esa nena tiene toda la cara del idiota de Takumi. ¿No sería justo para la pobre criatura, verdad?

Sigo sin comprarme un teléfono, y todo por vaga, que bien ya podría haberme hecho de uno desde hace tiempo, de manera que, no puedo escribirle nada a Hachiko y preguntar por ella.

A veces me pregunto por qué alguna gente puede olvidar más fácilmente que otra y a veces, olvidar incluye el perdonar. Pero yo no podía desprenderme tan fácil de lo que había lastimado, aferrándome a veces inútilmente a esos recuerdos.

Ahora mismo estoy encaprichada, y eso me está trayendo problemas. ¿Cómo puedo deshacerme de mis sentimientos? Sin duda, no es algo fácil, pero no es imposible. Sé que no debo de seguir dando muestras sobre eso, pero ahora que estoy nuevamente sola, necesito mantenerme enganchada a algo, así sea la estúpida ilusión de que él pueda verme.

* * *

—Díganme, ¿Cuál es el mensaje principal de su nuevo sencillo, "_Cocoon_"? ¿Por qué esta canción fue elegida para volver a los escenarios? —El hombre de anteojos frente a ellos, pregunta con una voz seria; se trata de un reportero de una revista de espectáculos. Sostiene una libreta donde va leyendo cada pregunta; a su lado, una grabadora pequeña que le ayuda con la captura de las respuestas. Se escucha el flashazo de la cámara del fotógrafo, que va soltando el botón cada que alguno hace un gesto interesante. La entrevista ya llevaba bastante tiempo de haber comenzado, por tanto próxima a su fin.

—Mph, bueno… —Comienza a hablar Nana, después de unos segundos meditando la respuesta correcta. —… La canción habla sobre la separación, el comenzar a caminar sobre un nuevo camino para empezar desde abajo; el mensaje de la canción, fue lo que nos impulsó a escogerla como nuestra arma para volver.

—¿Han obtenido la acogida que esperaban?

—Hemos recibido más de lo que merecemos por parte del público. —Responde rápidamente Yassan, los demás asienten, dando a entender que están de acuerdo. — No lo esperábamos de ninguna forma.

—Hay gente que nos ha venido apoyando desde tiempo atrás, así como hay gente que se ha unido a Blast en esta nueva etapa… —Agrega Nobu. —No esperábamos que fuese así, sin embargo, se los agradecemos sinceramente.

—El público a veces es caprichoso, ¿Les preocupaba el hecho de ya no ser queridos?

—¡Claro! Eso es algo que… siempre te va a preocupar, el no saber si sigues contando con ellos, si la música que tú mismo haces de todo corazón para ellos no agrada, así que por eso nos esforzamos en la creación de este sencillo. —Nobu responde a la pregunta, para sorpresa de los otros.

—La siguiente pregunta es para Nana-San y Nobu-San. —Anuncia el hombre, sin dejar de ver la libretita en su mano izquierda. —Ustedes dos, fueron la pareja principal en el PV, ¿Cómo se sintieron al interpretar a unos novios que ya no funcionan juntos? —La habitación es invadida por el sonido de risas de todo el grupo. Buenas memorias de la grabación del video.

—En mi caso, yo no me esperaba tener que trabajar con Nobuo… Nos conocemos desde hace años y, sin embargo, nunca me imaginé el que tendríamos que grabar algo parecido. —Suelta Nana, divertida por el recordar un poco de su adolescencia. — Fue algo raro, aunque esté muy acostumbrada a su presencia.

—Concuerdo con ella, a pesar de todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, creo que nunca piensas en cómo sería tratar a un amigo _más que como un amigo_. —Dice apenado el rubio. —Pero creo que eso mismo influyó en la grabación y nos dio buenos resultados.

—Creo que tú y yo deberíamos terminar más seguido… —Agrega Nana con una sonrisa.

—La grabación de la escena de la pelea, bueno, fue una de las que más gustó entre sus fanáticos, y algunos críticos hicieron buenos comentarios sobre la actuación de ambos, ¿Resultó difícil?

—Bastante… —Responde Nana. —En sí todo el proceso, desde las escenas donde se nos muestran como personas enamoradas, hasta la del distanciamiento. Creo que las más fáciles, fueron las que compartimos como banda… Yo me siento torpe trabajando lejos de ellos.

—Yo sinceramente tenía miedo de que fuera a golpearme realmente… —Murmura Nobu, Shin-Chan ríe pensando en que no fue el único que esperaba ver un golpe real.

—Antes de terminar con la entrevista, ¿Algún mensaje para los fans de Black Stones?

—Muchas gracias por el apoyo que nos han dado hasta este momento, esperamos poder contar con ustedes en el futuro.

Los hombres de la revista se vuelven hacia ellos y hacen una reverencia, agradeciendo nuevamente por el tiempo que les dedicaron; los chicos de Blast hacen lo mismo. Después de dos horas, la entrevista se ha acabado y pueden dar por terminado el día. Tienen cosas que hacer al día siguiente, por ejemplo, matarse ensayando para la presentación que tienen en un programa de televisión.

* * *

Las cosas para Nana marchaban más o menos. El single tuvo un éxito relativo, pero los medios no dejaban de criticarla y a veces llegaban a ser muy crueles con sus comentarios. Sentía una profunda tristeza cada vez que escuchaba como hablaban de ella, diciendo que parecía no importarle para nada la muerte de Ren, porque mientras Blast empezaba de nuevo a trabajar, Trapnest seguía parado. La razón era Reira-San, quien no se animaba a llevar una vida normal, dependía mucho de su asistente y la mayoría del día se la pasaba dormida o _desconectada_. Por lo que entiendo, Ren y Reira-San se conocían desde la otra banda, Brute, es decir, incluso antes de que conociera a Nana. No lo sé, seguramente, Reira-San se siente como Nana, pero aún no puede superarlo siquiera un poco.

Takumi lo ha sabido sobrellevar pero parece estar a veces de mal humor por todo y sé que debo de darle tiempo porque es francamente entendible, pues no solo tiene que lidiar con el duelo sino también con todo lo referente a la banda. Creo que Trapnest no volverá. Para que ellos vuelvan, necesitan un nuevo guitarrista y dudo mucho que lo quieran remplazar dadas las circunstancias. A menos que Trapnest quiera salir como un trío, ellos no volverán. Como fanática me entristece, pero me entristecería más como fan y como persona que buscaran un sustituto para Ren. Como alguien que convivió con Ren, puedo decir que es irremplazable.

En cuanto a mí, cada vez me muevo con más dificultad, pues, Satsuki se mueve incesantemente y parece que ya quiere salir. Ya cada vez falta menos, unos dos meses y ella estará aquí. La doctora dice que está muy sana y que al parecer el parto irá sin problemas, lo cual me tranquiliza sobre manera. Takumi cada vez se muestra más interesado en ella; y nos lleva más seguido a pasear (aún con lo incómodo que es tener que "disfrazarnos" cada vez que lo hacemos).

Y... respecto a Nobu, bueno, puedo decir que lentamente estamos rescatando nuestra amistad.

* * *

**Hola a todos! **

**Sí, ya sé que lo mío no tiene perdón de dios, siquiera nombre! Pero me excusaré bajo la universidad y la falta de creatividad. En estos momentos debería de estar estudiando, pero el evitarlo me provocó terminar de escribir este capítulo que lleva (sí mi cuenta no falla) un año exactamente. Muchos ya me mandaron al diablo de seguro, y no los culpo. **

**A los que todavía se animen a leer esto, muchas gracias! Les doy mi promesa de acabar la historia, no les puedo prometer que no habrá retrasos, pero acabarla sí!**

**Gracias a Anne de Shinomori, MarionKibu y AsukaEvans por sus reviews y alertas. La verdad, no esperaba que la historia atrajera gente y más porque (aparte de que el fandom de Nana anda medio muerto), me tardo una eternidad en subir capítulos! Así, que sinceramente gracias. Aunque sea un pasatiempo se siente bonito recibir buenos comentarios y críticas por lo que uno hace u/u.**

**Y finalmente una disculpa por el tiempo y la _mega-longitud_ del texto. Espero en el siguiente capítulo poder escribir más. **

**Saludos ^^**

**PD **El título es de la canción** "Mittei Monogatari" de Shiina Ringo **¿Y por qué lo elegí? Pues porque la letra quedaba para descripción del capítulo. Aquí Nana se da cuenta de que tiene que ser más cuidadosa con su comportamiento o terminará por echar a la borda su cordura.


End file.
